Magic Ramen
by DemonicKitsune-chan
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have liked each other secretly for a long time…will something finally change their relationships direction? HIATUS
1. Damn

**Disclaimer:**I Don't own Naruto. I own the storyline but not the anime or it's characters. I don't want to because I'd probably mess it up. Nor do I own Freaky Friday which this is loosely (VERY LOOSELY) based off of.

**COMMENT: Don't like don't read. **

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, I'll figure out how to put others in.

**Summary:** Sasuke and Naruto have liked each other secretly for a long time…will something finally change their relationships direction.

**Warning: ** This will be a Yaoi, meaning boy on boy in later chapters.

**BE READY FOR THE DIRTY PART THAT STARTS IN AS THE STORY DOES. PREPARE YOUR MIND.**

**...**

**...**

* * *

...

"Sasuke" Naruto moaned while stroking his cock with one hand and fingering his ass with the other. (I know what you're thinking. YOU: such language! OR YOU: Oh my in the first sentence. ME: don't worry it starts off this way but there is actually a plot.) He continued stroking his erection and shoving his fingers in and out of his ass until he came.

**NARUTO'S POV**

'Ugh. I've been doing this for so long, I can't believe I'm still doing it' Naruto thought, 'Damn. Still hard' he thought as he begun the process again. All of a sudden I heard a knock at the door. Suddenly I hear a voice saying "I know your there Naruto." 'Oh Shit its Sasuke!' Naruto stopped his masturbation leaving himself hard and quickly put on his orange getup. 'How'd he know I was home? Was I too loud? Did he hear me?' I answered the door hoping my voice would come out clearly. "Y-yes Sasuke" I stuttered trying to keep my voice even, though I was nervous hoping he didn't noticewhat was petruding out of my pants"

"Kakashi told me to let you know that we won't meet for training today" he said.

'Oh my gosh. He lines on the Uchiha estate all the way on the other side of town and came all the way over here to let me know we wouldn't have training today, when he could've just asked Sakura.'

"Thanks Sasuke!" I said grinning and blushing slightly.

**SASUKE'S POV**

'Oh God, that smile. My pants feel tighter already. It feels like my dick is on fire and it hurts! Damn! This pain I get from being around Naruto is pain that even I as Uchiha cannot stand. Trying to control himself and coolly excuse himself from Naruto's presence to jack off he acsidently blushed blurted…

...

...

**What might Sasuke have blurted out to Naruto??? Find Out Next Chapter!!!**

**!**

**MY EVIL CLIFFHANGER!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!**

**!**

**

* * *

**

**BELOW: convering with Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and myself (D.K.-chan)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke: -whines- D.K.-CHAN! I know you like yaoi but why does it have to be me and Naruto.

Sakura: Yeah I want to be with Sasuke! And be in this story.

Naruto: -whines- Yeah why can't it be me and Sakura-chan.

Sasuke:-glares at Sakura-

ME (D.K.-CHAN): -evil smirk- Why, Sasuke, I see your not calling Naruto, dobe anymoreand you seem to be angry at Sakura for some reason that I feel must be related to what Naruto said.

Sasuke: -mumbles- you evil bitch.

D.K.-chan: Damn Straight.

Sakura: As the future Ms. Uchiha, I must defend my future husband!

D.K.-chan: Sakura if you say any wrong words to me I'll erase what part in this story you will have and I'll let Sasuke get hurt AND I'll pair you with Naruto.

Naruto: Sakura say something wrong!

Sakura: ...

D.K-chan: AS THE AUTHOR I HAVE POWER OVER YOU ALL I NEED TO DO IS TYPE OR HIT DELETE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!

Sakura & Sasuke: But…

D.K-chan: -cuts off Sakura and Sasuke and says- Sakura, 5 NaruSaku Oneshots with YOU confessing. Sasuke, 5 SasukexShino Oneshots.

Sakura & Sasuke: -stays silent-

D.K-chan: Naruto you're the only good one –pats his head

Naruto: Thank you! –thinks- better not piss her off


	2. Questions

**Sakura:**She doesn't own Naruto. The storyline, yes but not the anime or it's characters. LIKE HELL SHE'S GOING TO OWN ME!

**COMMENT: Don't like don't read. **

**Sasuke: ...**

**D.K.-chan: **You have to say it or else –evil grin-

**Sasuke: **-shivers- FINE! The main pairing is SasuNaru.

**D.K.-chan: **See, that wasn't so hard.

**Sakura:** Sasuke and Naruto have liked each other secretly for a long time…will something finally change their relationships direction. I'm going to try to help ^___^, though myself in this story is CLUELESS!!!

**Sasuke: ** Sadly for me yet happy for you, readers and D.K.-chan this will be a Yaoi, meaning boy on boy in later chapters.

* * *

...

...

**RECAP: Naruto smiled and Sasuke felt his pants get tight. Trying to control himself and coolly excuse himself from Naruto's presence to jack off he acsidently blushed blurted…**

**SASUKE'S POV**

"I GOTTA NOW! BYE NARU-CHAN!" (I know it wasn't worth the drama I put on it…you thought it'd be I love you didn't you. Were too early in the story for that ya silly! This isn't a multi-part one-shot.) I ran into the forest. 'Oh Kami I can't take it. I almost pushed him down and fucked him right there! Time to head home, no one's going to see me blushing. I turned my head down toward the ground and then I realized.' "Shit" I called him Naru-chan. I hope he didn't notice.

**NARUTO'S POV**

"Whoa. What's up with him…and did he just call me Naru-CHAN…". I went back inside closed the door and squealed. "EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!!! O I can't believe Sasuke came all the way here to see me!!! (Remember when Naruto used to say believe it! Pun intended.) Okay now to regain my composure…because I'm squealing like a fan girl. Geeze, I knew it was bad but I didn't think it was to the point of squealing.

**SASUKE'S POV**

'I'm not sure what to do! Kami-sama it hurts! Who can I talk too about this…Sakura's a good friend and since she's with Lee now…no I don't think she'd understand. Itachi… (this is MY fanfic so Itachi and Sasuke live together on the Uchiha Estate) no he's pervy and nosey too. I could ask Kakashi. Yeah! He'd be perfect since he's with Iruka-sensei.'

**KAKSHI'S POV**

I saw Sasuke acting out of character and looked like he was searching for something and so I decided to stop by. "Hello, Sasuke. What are you looking for?" "You." He says. I cocked my head to the side confused. "And might I ask WHY?" "How do you control your lust for someone." Wow. He's straight forward. I thought I'd see a blush or something. But no, Sasuke's blunt as always. "Blunt as always Sasuke" 'I know he's talking about Naruto they think they can keep secrets from me.' "You could always MASTURBATE." I said smiling a grin-like smile underneath my mask. He looked at me, turned around and began to walk away. "Or you could take cold showers they help. Sasuke you know that if you like someone you could start a good relationship with them by taking them out on a date." Sasuke continued to walk away but I know he heard me.

**SASUKE'S POV**

'A date. Well, Naruto likes Ramen so if I invite him he'll definitely come but what if he says "Why would I want to go for Ramen with you Sasuke". Well I'll ask him after training tomorrow.

...

...

**How will Naruto respond to going on a date with Sasuke??? Will Sakura actually appear in this story for the first time??? Find Out Next Chapter!!!**

**.**

**NOT TOO MUCH OF A CLIFFHANGER HUH? BUT IT'S COOL.**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BELOW: conversing with Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and myself (D.K.-chan)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura: Sasuke, I have officially quit your fan-club.

Sasuke: So?

Naruto: YAY! Sakura now that you're available how about we go on a date sometime.

Sakura: Naruto! I'm going out with Lee now.

D.K.-chan: Sorry, Naruto. Maybe…just maybe I write a story with you and Sakura-chan, 'kay?

Naruto: Oh Yeah!

Sasuke: -glares at D.K.-chan-

D.K.-chan: Don't look at me like that Sasuke, let's just hope things go well for you in the next chappie!

Naruto & Sakura: huh, huh? What is she talking about Sasuke?

Sasuke: Nothing. Just wait until the next chapter Naruto.

Kakshi:-randomly comes in- I know your dirty little secret Sasuke!

Itachi: -comes in out of nowhere- Me too...I did you laundry yesterday –grins-

Sasuke: Shit.

D.K.-chan: I told them. Aren't you happy –evil smile-

Naruto & Sakura: -cluesless-


	3. I might as well ask

**Sakura:**She doesn't own Naruto. The storyline, yes but not the anime or it's characters. LIKE HELL SHE'S GOING TO OWN ME!

**COMMENT: Don't like don't read. **

**Naruto: **The main pairing is SasuNaru! Me and Sasuke!

**Sakura:** Sasuke and Naruto have liked each other secretly for a long time…will something finally change their relationships direction. I'm going to try to help ^___^, though myself in this story is CLUELESS!!!

**Sasuke: ** thinks*Naruto is so cute* Sadly for me yet happy for you, readers and D.K.-chan this will be a Yaoi, meaning boy on boy in later chapters.

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SO I DON'T LOSE THE FEW READERS I HAVE-NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE INTERESTING THAN THIS ONE!**

**RECAP: 'What if I ask him and he thinks that I'm making fun of him and goes back to calling me teme.' Sasuke thought with a devastated expression on his face. **

…

** TRAINING GROUNDS.**

**SAKURA'S POV (AND SHE MAKES HER APPEARANCE!)**

I saw Sasuke looking like he got stabbed by kunai "Are you okay Sasuke?" I asked. "Yeah I'm okay Sakura". 'During training (D.K.-chan: I hate writing battle scenes so I'll do it this way.) while Sasuke fought Naruto he seemed out of it like something big was on his mind. He was deep in thought to the point where he lost the match against Naruto. Normally during training their matches end in a draw but Sasuke was out of it and the next he knew he was attacked. I may have a boyfriend now but Sasuke still my friend, and lately he's been worrying me. I wish he'd open up to me, it's been years and he still hasen't sat down to talk me like Naruto used to. Naruto _seems _the same but I can tell that there is something different going with him too, no one tell me anything anymore.' I sighed "Okay but remember I'm always here if you want to talk I'm all ears. "Thanks Sakura."

**SASUKE'S POV **

I thanked Sakura for her offer and started walking over to Naruto.

**NARUTO's POV**

"I beat Sauske!" 'Without using Kyuubi's Chakra. Shit, Sasuke is coming over. He won't be mad will he? He _is_ a bad sport. Man. How can he look so sexy just walking over here!?! My cheeks feel warm, I'm blushing, hope he doesn't see.

**SASUKE'S POV**

I began making my way over to Naruto. I thought I saw a blush on his cheeks a second ago but it's gone so I must've imagined it. Okay, I'm going to take a chance and ask him.

**KAKSHI'S POV**

'I saw Sasuke walking toward Naruto. Ha I knew it! I'm glad he took my advice. I hope all goes well, I hear Hinata-chan is getting more confident.' (*hint hint*)

**SAKURA'S POV **

'I saw Sasuke heading toward Naruto. I think that something may be going on here but I I don't know. I just feel like I should be here' As I said that I took my leave.

**SASUKE'S POV**

"Hey, Naruto. I found a new Ramen place." 'I'm nervous so I'll keep this short as possible' "Let's go. Tomorrow, my treat." "Sure Sasuke!" Naruto said with no hesitation. "I'll pick you up at your house at noon." "Kay" Naruto said and took his leave. 'Wow it went well and Naruto didn't even hesitate maybe he really did blush or was it just the thought of free ramen." I feel smug now that I know Naruto might like me too.

**...**

**...**

**How will the date go for Naruto and Sasuke??? Will the date go smoothly or will there be INTERRUPTIONS??? Will ANOTHER CHARACTER come out of hiding??? Find Out Next Chapter!!!**

**.**

**NOT TOO MUCH OF A CLIFFHANGER HUH? BUT IT'S COOL. I THINK YOU'LL LOVE NEXT CHAPTER, IT'LL MORE INTERESTING THAN THIS ONE **

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BELOW: conversing with Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, MYSTERY CHARACTER and myself (D.K.-chan)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**???: Hi.**

**Sasuke: Who might you be?**

**???: D.K.-chan told me not to say much but I'm in next chapter with my beloved Naruto!**

**Sasuke: -anime vein- WHO THE FUCK IS THIS???**

**D.K.-chan: You can't ask anyone Sasuke, I didn't tell anyone this time.**

**ALL: WE WANNA KNOW!**

**D.K.-chan Sorry! But I'm not saying**

**???: Naruto will be mine! Be prepared Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: NO HE WON'T!**

**Naruto: HEY, NOBODY OWNS ME…yet.**

**D.K.-chan: Huh? What was the last word in that sentence Naruto. YET..you want to be owned Naruto how dirty! XD**

**Naruto: Noooo –blushes **


End file.
